


The Only Child

by charlotteg2014



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteg2014/pseuds/charlotteg2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura finds a child on a planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Child

“Captain” Uhura called turning, a bit of alarm sounded in her voice. “An incoming distress signal from a planet east of here.” She paused. “The signal is weak and quite old, but there may be survivors” Spock looked at the scanners.”Atmosphere is earth like, but with a slightly stronger gravitational pull.” He said looking over at the Captain. “The planet has frequent rainstorms that are usually mild but it causes the surface to be soggy and swamp like.” The Captain stood up. “Uhura, Mister Spock come along. Let’s see what’s the problem. Hail Bones and two body guards.” The three exited the bridge heading to the the transporter. The six stood upon the platform. “Beam us down.” “Yes, Captain” a young crewman said, ‘Jefferson?’ Kirk pondered trying to remember the new ship member's name. In a shimmering gold light, the six were gone. Their atoms scattered across the planets and then reassemble onto the soggy planet’s surface.   
“There’s no signs of intelligent life so far Captain” Spock said.   
Kirk frowned and began manually looking around. It was quite a beautiful planet… or rath patch of the planet. It reminded him much of earth’s Amazon rainforest, however, the planets weren’t all green. The majority were purple and teal hues the shined almost metallically. Jim gently plucked a sparkling purple leaf off of a bush, examining it closely. It felt just like any leaf at home, just not green. He looked up at the sky. He couldn’t tell if it was day or night at the moment, it was just grey clouds that hung over head. “It seems we caught the planet on the very few non-rainy days, Captain” Spock said looking at a small caterpillar like creature. It was orange and had a dark blue stinger as well as a couple of spots on its back. “Fascinating” Spock muttered picking up the small creature. It hissed much like a cat, bit him and jumped out of his hand, small clear wings popped from it’s sides to gently glide down to the ground and scurried out of site. Spock stared down at his bitten hand. “Fascinating” he muttered again. No mark what so ever appeared. \

“DOCTOR! CAPTAIN” Lt. Uhura’s voice echoed. 

Kirk glanced over at the Doctor who was also studying for only a moment before both of them went off at an almost run. “ Lieutenant!” The Captain called noticing the communications officer kneeling by a deep hole in the ground. “I… think…” Uhura said pushing back some leaves. “A child is in there” McCoy nudged her out of the way, running his tricorder around the hole. “It’s definitely a child… but it ain’t a human child. Humanoid definitely but more on the amphibious or maybe even on the fishy side.” “We should get her out” Uhura insisted. “She’s probably scared to death.” “She?” “Yes, she. I… I just know.” Uhura stated. “Alright, let’s try and get her out.” McCoy reached in, but the child moved deeper inside. “She’s small enough to fit through the hole, Jim but she will not stop moving.” “Because you look scary.” The Lieutenant said nudging him back out of the way. “Hello, sweetheart.” Uhura said in a soothing voice. “We wont hurt ya’” She cooed. The shiny orb like eyes flashed looking up at her. “We’re here to help.” She wasn’t even sure the child spoke English. The child shivered in fright. Uhura reached her hand down, palm facing the child in a very gently, friendly manner. A soft, webbed hand tickled Uhura’s before gripping on tightly. Nyota smiled, reaching the other arm down under the child’s armpit and pulling her up.   
“Wow.” Uhura mutter looking at the child. In Earth years, she looked no more than four or five years old. “She’s gorgeous and definitely female” She said raising an annoyed eyebrow at her once doubtful colleagues. Though quite muddy and strange looking for human standers, she was a beautiful creation of the vast and complicated universe. Her skin was silver and sleek but at the proper angles, it flash a rainbow of colors, almost like when it has just rained and the sun comes out just right, the perfectly clear puddles filling with rainbows, starting at top of her brow, she had a murky green dorsal fin that laid down against her skin that fall all the way down her back, her hands and feet, were webbed like a frog’s. Then her eyes, though they flashed of uneasiness, they’ve shown a beautiful orange color that was almost red.   
“She must be a native” Kirk said suddenly, pointing out the obvious. At this point, Spock and the young brut had joined them. “Obviously captain” Spock began. “She is very fish like but with human like intellect. There’s a similar species on Kahrr Five.” “Uhura, can you, make her understand” Kirk began. “Have her show us where the adults are?” “Aye, Captain.”   
Uhura knelt down in front of the girl as Doctor McCoy began mending some slight cuts on her arms and legs. “Do you understand me?” She asked firstly. The little girl, with a face that was like a salamanders mixed with human intelligence, smiled with a slight nod. “Can you take us to your home?” The girls eyes widened and she quickly shook her head no. She turned and gripped the Medical Officer, burying her face into his shirt. “We’re here now, we’ll protect you from whatever it is that frightens you.” Uhura cooed, touching the girls shoulder. Her clothes resembled a bathing suit, but again in a dark green color like her fin. The girl looked up shyly and thoughtfully. She looked at her saviors and nodded, pointing straight ahead.   
Slowly, but surely, the girl pointed them right to a large village. Spock raised an eyebrow. “Captain…” He paused. The little girl darted towards a more modest home. “There are no… life signs outside our own.” Uhura’s eyes widened and ran after the child. Kirk looked around. “Let’s double check.” Off the boys went.  
Inside of the small home, or hut rather, the little girl stood dead eyed. Two fully grown… whatever she was, lay dead and bleeding. She heard footsteps behind her and quickly turned to Nyota. Her large orb like eyes filled with human tears, she ran and almost jumped into Uhura’s arms where she cried.   
“Still nothing, Captain” The bodyguard, Richards said to his Captain. “All killed. And by something… not native.” Spock’s voice chimed in. “It seems there was a war between this planet and it’s desert sister on the planet after this one in the Solar System” He stated handing him a piece of paper. “And… it seems this was the last village.” McCoy joined, sadly. “That...girl is the last of her kind” Kirk said, dramatically.   
Uhura slowly came from the house holding the girl, who was now asleep. “Her name Thali.” She whispered. “I found what looked like a birth certificate.” She said sadly.The boys explained. About the war and how Thali was the last intelligent life left on the planet. 

“We can’t leave her here!” Uhura argued with her Captain.   
“….”   
“Captain, it is not against federation rules.” Spock said matter of factly. “The logical solution is to take her to Kahrr Five and see if they would take her.” The captain stood in silence.   
“Alright.” He stated. “We’ll take her.”   
Uhura was ecstatic. She had getting quite attached to young Thali. They beamed aboard the ship, to find that they had gone into red alert. The Captain’s face paled. Why didn’t Scotty hail him? Was he okay? Hurt? Or worse? One way went the Captain and the boys, the other went Uhura. “Listen to me.” She said to a half awake Thali the moment they arrived into her quarters. “Don’t move until one of us.” She pointed to her shirt. “Comes and gets you” The girl nodded, sleepily. Off, Uhura went to the bridge.  
“Captain!” Scott shouted. “We are under attack by… by lizard men sir!” He said uneasily. “We jus’ sitten here mindin’ our own when…” “It must be the enemy planet.” Spock said logically. Uhura slipped into her seat. “Sir, an incoming hail.” “On screen, Lt.” The Captain said taking his seat. “Scotty, try to get our shields up more.” “Aye, sir.” He went down to engineering.   
On screen a man, like Scott said, a lizard man appeared on the screen. “Give ussss” He hissed in a snake like tone. “The girl and we’ll let you go.” They held guns, these lizard men. They wore suits of armor and had dry scaly skin and black, souless eyes. “We wont let you take her. She is just a child” Uhura said out of turn. “I agree.” The Captain stood up. “I am James T. Kirk, Captain of the ship Enterprise. We are of the federation. You’ve caused Genocide, therefore we must stop you... before… before you destroy another planet.” “Fiiine” He drawled. “Have it your way, Captain” He spat.   
“Scotty!”  
“Aye, sir!”  
“Full power on phasers.”  
“But, sir.”  
“You heard me.”   
“Aye...sir.” Scott said reluctantly.   
“Fire” The phasers lit up red and green. One ship was hit, then the other. It was a game of tennis when it came to powering up and repair. “Damn it.” The captain sighed. “Set up the missiles Sulu. “Yes, sir. Firing missiles.” It was heart wrenching. It felt as though the missile flew through space in slow motion. Then, she hit. She hit in the sweet spot. The battle was over. “Scotty, begin repairs.” The Captain hailed. “Aye, sir!” Scott said happily. “Chekov, set for Kahrr Five.” “Aye, sir.”  
“Thank you for taking her” Uhura said gratefully to a family of Kahrrians. “No, no. My wife and I have been trying so hard for children and… oh. She is just a gift.” The male, named Kalif said just as grateful. The Captain watched with a smile, the people on the planet were happy to take Thali. The female, adult smiled. “I thank the great fish for creating you. You gave us a gift greater than any.” She said, hugging Thali tightly, who squirmed but never complained. “Please, visit as you please.” “Thank you.” Uhura bowed in their traditional way. “No, thank you.” they both bowed. “We must head out now. Good bye. Good bye Thali.”   
“Spock,”   
“Yes, Captain?”  
“Two to beam up”  
“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was my first Star Trek fan fiction. I had been mulling the idea over for a while. Please let me know what you think. I might add another part to this to show more of a mothering/nurturing side to Uhura and a bit of a relating Thali with Spock with the "alone in the universe" thing. Let me know what you want and if I should keep writing. Thank you for reading!


End file.
